


Astraphobia

by WaterFae



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterFae/pseuds/WaterFae
Summary: Astraphobia (noun) : a fear of thunder and lightning





	Astraphobia

 

A brilliant flash streaked across the sky, briefly illuminating the darkened residence.

You sat in a corner enveloped in a thick blanket, hands firmly pressed over your ears trying to block out the sounds and eyes shut tightly in a vain attempt to hold back the tears; they flowed freely as a clash of thunder sounded overhead causing you to stiffen, self assuring words unable to alleviate the tremendous unease the storm was bringing upon you.

Another flash came, light seeping through the windows and with it…frantic knocks; it came from the front door. You made no move towards the entryway, too frightened to venture away from your minuscule sanctuary; too confused about who would possibly visit at this time of night. Several more knocks came and a voice calling out a name…your name. Widened eyes quickly emerged from beneath the makeshift cocoon upon recognition of the owner’s voice. Immediately, you darted for the door, fumbling with the locks before finally pulling it open.

Jacob wasted no time -- stepping forward and pulling you towards him, arms encasing your shivering body as the sobs grew stronger. He said nothing…only continued to hold you and stroke your hair, your cries muffled by his damp coat.       


End file.
